


Bird's Eye Parlor

by VioletTeaTime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Art Student Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Tattoo Artist Hinata Shouyou, Tattoo Artist Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTeaTime/pseuds/VioletTeaTime
Summary: Tooru had wanted a tattoo for a while, but the experience was so much more than he could have expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Bird's Eye Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> aaa! this is my first time attempting a chaptered work in a while! i'm really excited tho uwu

Tooru was sure his hands had never been this sweaty before in his life. The pen slipped around in his grasp as he quickly filled out the form the girl at the desk had given him. The interior of the shop was much nicer than he would have expected, Tooru had to admit. The black exterior had frightened him, but the inside was actually really tame. The couch that he was sitting on was soft and red, unlike the hard leather he had pictured. The woman at the desk herself wasn't at all what he had expected, with her slight body and lack of a beard. She simply had a few piercings and a small tattoo of a crow on her inner wrist, but she looked very professional. The whole place looked very professional.

He was way too early for his appointment with the artist, almost half an hour. She had told him that the artist and his apprentice were out at lunch, but that they would cut it shorter. Tooru rose slowly from the chair and brought the woman the completed paper work. she smiled brightly at him and skimmed the papers, shifting them around slightly.

"Sorry about the wait! Iwaizumi and Hinata should be back soon! They texted me to say they left the restaurant a few minutes ago!" He nodded, returning to the divot he had made in the couch. He scrolled mindlessly through his Instagram, liking and commenting on some fan works as he went. 

He heard the glass door slide open, and the chattering of a young man. Tooru looked up from his phone to see the one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. His skin was tan and rippling with tattoos. He was muscular, a black shirt pulled snug around his broad chest. He had sharp eyes and thick eyebrows, making him look intimidating, but a loose smile rested on his face as the small ginger beside him spoke rapid-fire. The little ginger stopped in his tracks when he saw Oikawa, eyes widening.

"Ohhh my God! You're... Woah! The game yesterday when the ball went woosh and you went wham! It was awesome! Woah!" He was jumping around as he imitated Oikawa, his small body flailing. Oikawa blinked. 

"Oh, thank you! I do my best!" He gave the ginger one of the smiles usually reserved for his young female fans, and he seemed to vibrate with energy. The taller guy pushed him aside gently, muttering to him under his breath. 

"Sorry about Shoyou, he gets himself all worked up. You're Oikawa, I suppose?" He held out a large hand to shake with Oikawa. He had nearly a dozen rings, the metal glinting in the light. Oikawa shook his hand, relishing in the feeling of his hand being so much smaller. He stood up, looking down slightly at the artist.

"Iwaizumi Hajime. I'll be designing your tattoo, as well as inking you up. Little Hinata here-" He ruffled the ginger's hair "is an art student from Waseda University here on a co-op. Do you mind if he's in the room?" Hinata bounced on his heels. Oikawa noticed that he had a small crow tattoo, similar to the girl at the desk, as well as having a large volleyball tattoo on his elbow. The small boy also had a few tattoos across his arms that were just too damn small for Oikawa to narrow down what it was. 

"That's fine!" He smiled at Iwaizumi, his skin feeling hot as the other man smiled back. Iwaizumi had his arms absolutely covered in tattoos, all art. A beautiful, detailed tattoo of an eagle directly next to shaky line art of a bookcase. The tattoos didn't seem to connect, it wasn't a sleeve, just a collection. It intrigued Tooru, he wanted to reach out and run his fingers over every mark on the man's body.

_

Iwaizumi's work room was small, cramped almost with the three of them inside. He sat on one side of a black desk, a laptop screen facing towards him, random pieces of paper scattered across the surface. His apprentice sat in the corner, his knees pulled to his chest, holding a sketchbook, a notebook tucked under one arm. He twirled his pencil in a nearly nauseatingly fast motion. 

"So, Oikawa, what are you thinking? You said you hadn't chosen a design but had ideas?" His name rolled off Iwaizumi's name, the shorter man pronouncing every syllable to its full extent. He had a tablet of some kind on the desk in front of him, an electronic pen loosely held in his hand.

"Oh... uh... I have ideas." Iwaizumi huffed at Oikawa's words.

"And they are..." 

Oikawa tapped his leg restlessly. "So, I was thinking of something through my knee. Or that looks like it's through my knee. Like a screw." His voice wavered as Iwaizumi jotted down notes. Hinata, a beacon of light from the corner, let out an ungodly noise, his excitement overwhelming Oikawa. 

"One for your knee? Is it your bad knee? Like a tribute to it? Or is it like a funny thing? Like a -"

"Hinata."

"Sorry, Iwa!" Oikawa nodded, though he felt like he was watching a tennis match between a hyperactive child and a brick wall.

"Yeah, it's for my bad knee. The joint is still messed up, and I thought it would be a cool place to start with a tattoo." Iwaizumi nodded as he spoke, looking genuinely interested.

"So, are you set on a screw?" Oikawa shook his head. He didn't know what he wanted. He just wanted something to represent his past and his pain, something that reminded him he didn't always have to be the all powerful Oikawa on and off the court.

"Not at all, Iwa-chan!"

"Iwa-chan?" Hinata's sharp voice poked from the corner. 

"Sorry! Sorry, I meant Iwa-san!" Iwaizumi smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"You're lucky you're cute, Oikawa. Come see me again on Thursday, okay? I'll have some drawings ready. Do you mind giving me a cell or messaging number in case either of us have inquiries?" Hinata raised a brow in the corner of the room, but said nothing. Oikawa’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Of course, Iwa-san.” Iwaizumi passed him an unlocked phone. The case was spotted with paint, and the screen had a small crack in the bottom corner. It was cute. He quickly typed his number into the phone, setting his name as  _ ToorUwU.  _ Iwaizumi scoffed as he looked down at the name.

“I’ll see you then, Oikawa-chan.” Iwaizumi smiled warmly, and Oikawa felt his throat constrict. God, he was hot-cute. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll see you then.”


End file.
